The Minecraft FAYZ
by bubblesyoyo62
Summary: Sam Skyler and Brianna poof out (YESH) right next to the Enchanted Oasis Waterfall. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY ENTER MINECRAFT! Includes my OC from the FAYZ Skyler who can cause Lightning!
1. Chapter 1 FUDGE FACE!

**_I DONT OWN GONE OR MINCRAFT BECAUSE THEN BRIANNA WOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL AND DRAKE WOULDNT EXIST!_**

Skylers POV

_We stepped out into behind a tree instead of the crowds that included my mom. I gulped. She would of been missing me so much. Sam and Brianna were unconscious so I peaked out from the fork. THERE WAS A PURPLE WATERFALL! Beside it there were 4 girls and one of them, who had purple hair, touched it then poofed. Gone. Like that first day_.. _Someone else was about to touch it when I accidently let go. I used my power._

Ldshadowlady's POV

_I was about to enter enchanted oasis when a flash of pink lightning appeared behind me and singed a bit of my skirt. Vengelf and Mitty were pointing at the tree behind us. The culprit was in the tree looking shell-shocked. She jumped from the tree and paused at the base and took of with 2 other people at her heels. Right towards the water fall. But one of the other people stoped them and said quickly "Hi! WHERE IN HELL ARE WE!"_

_I replied "Near the base of Enchanted Oais now bug of."_

_"Lizzie!" Mitty hissed._

_"Fine!" I huffed and walked into the portal while the 2 girls and the guy held hands and the girl who talked before zapped them in like lightning._

Brianna's POV

_SHE DARED TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! OH SHEL GET IT!I grabbed Sam and Skylers hands and ran into the waterfall. Then the world around me fell and I slowly lost grip on there hands. Then the girl who messed with me got a whole bunch of slaps before she could blink once. Then I realised that her body changed into blocks. So did the other girl. But strangely I had the same old body like Sam and Skyler. The other girls burst in after a long time in Brianna time that was actually 1 minute._

_"So." The purple girl started "Im Ihascupquake or Tiffy."_

_The mean pink girl added "Im Ldshadowlady or Lizzie."_

_One of the others added "Im Mitty."_

_And the last one said "Im Vengelf."_

_Ihascupquake asked me "Who are you?"_

_I replied "Names Brianna or the Breeze that can move at super speed and do other stuff like this talking at super speed!"_

_They looked shocked so I added "What? You look weird like hell."  
><em>

_"Brianna! You are the idoit!" Skyler yelled in my ear. "Im Skyler and I can cause lightning. PINK in fact!" She added ad pulled a funny face._

_Sam was quiet so I spoke for him " And he's Sam and he can make green light from his hands." I earn a slap to my face and I give him one back._

_"So make him prove it!" Ldshadowlady said. Sam raised his hands and aimed a deadly light beam right above her._

_"Is that all the proof you need Fudge face?" Sam said. Me and Sky couldn't stop laughing with the other girls except for Lizzie._

_"MY NAME IS NOT FUDGE FACE!" She yelled._

_"SO YOUR NAME IS FUDGE FACE?" Sam yells back. We barely hear him since most of us are laughing._

Ihascupquake's Pov

_They start argueing about if Lizzie is called "Fudge Face" and I start recording when that happens. I know that I have face cam and I am laughing like crazy and I am so weird. Red is coming over and sees them yelling like crazy. He starts to laugh with me._

_"YOUR CALLED FUDGE FACE!" Sam yells again_

_"NO YOU ARE!" Lizzie finally decides to say._

_"FINE YOUR NAME IS IWEEMYPANTS!" Sam says laughter in his voice._

_"And that," I whisper to the screen. " Is how to start a video."_

_"GG Sam!" Skyler laughs._

_I cant help myself to not agree._


	2. Chapter 2 Butterflies can get boring

Ashly's POV

_I was waiting with agony when the new Enchanted Oasis for Ihascupquake and it was called "Fudge face Lizzie." I burst out laughing and my sister was wondering what I was doing. I showed her it. She laughed. I clicked on it and it showed that Lizzie was jumping up and down while someone else was saying "SO YOUR NAME IS FUDGE FACE!" Ihascupquake was laughing like crazy in her face cam._

_"NO YOU ARE!" Lizzie said._

_"FINE YOUR NAME IS IWEEMYPANTS!" The person come backed._

_Ihascupquake whispered "And that is how you start a video lady's and gent's."_

Skyler's POV

_Ihascupquake seemed to be talking to herself so I supposedly 'Acidentaly' zapped her on the bottem._

_"So we have OUCH!" Tiffy screamed. "SKYLER!"_

_"Sowy?" I say putting on a sorry face._

_"That was no joke!" Tif carrys on. "That was Skyler who 'Found' her way to the waterfall."_

_"WE POOFED THERE AND BRIANNA THE SMART HEAD WANTED TO GO THERE WHEN SHE WOKE UP TIF!" I screamed._

_Sam told me " WHAT THE FUDGE SKYLER! PS DO NOT SHOT MY BUT OR I WILL SINGE YOURS!"_

_The girls looked shocked._

_"WTF SAM!" I scream._

Ashly's POV

_The video continues. The guy who was talking about Lizzie being fudge face just said " WHAT THE FUDGE SKYLER! PS DO NOT SHOT MY BUT OR I WILL SINGE YOURS!"_

_I was like "What the fudge back to you."_

_Then this Skyler said "WTF SAM!" _

_Wowwowowowowoow Sky. Swearing._

LDShadowlady's POV

_I decided to go to my house and start recording.I started, "Hi everyone this is LDShdowlady in Enchanted Oasis. And today we will_" I got slapped by an invisible Brianna._

_"...As I was saying we are going to look for butterflies again!"_

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brianna popped up on my screen and hit me again before zooming out in 10 seconds._

_"FUCKS SAKE! Sorry. Anyways That person came into the waterfall and joined us here but isn't made of blocks like me and the girls. Shes called Brianna and can supposedly run super fast and do oher stuff super fast like annoying me and slapping me. I must of gotten on her nerves."_

_Then Skyler and Sam walked in and saw that I was talking about Brianna._

_"THAT LITTLE B-. Oh hi!" I said._

_"Its Brianna?" Skyler asked._

_"Yeah get out." I answered._

_"We also have the girls so i wont be getting butterflies for that long." I told the screen._

_I made sure to add in cheering when editing this episode._


End file.
